Wispy Tides of Comfort
by Usherwott
Summary: A little 1000-word request to get the nasty juices pumping again. Pearlnet petplay.


**Playlist:**

 **"Ambiance and a Dripping Wet Horse"- suddensharpintakeofbeath  
"Tower"- Mittsies  
"Wisp"- Mittsies**

* * *

Garnet's eyes widened at the prize sprawled across her floor.

Pearl had hardly ever done anything as gutsy as this before, _so why would she do it now_? Garnet wondered. She was immediately drawn to those big, round blue eyes that could have frozen an entire forest had Pearl willed it so.

The pastel gem simply smiled. "Garnet... can I play with you?"

"I..." What could she say? What would be the appropriate response to such a gesture? It had been so long since Ruby and Sapphire's courtship, Garnet couldn't remember anything about it. Her mind was completely blank at this very moment.

"All I want is to play," said Pearl, sitting up and holding a magenta leash connected to a spiked collar around her neck. "And I would never play this game with anyone but you, Garnet."

This wasn't a joke. Pearl had done what she'd always done, planned out an elaborate sequence, and hoped for Garnet to go along with it. And of course, Pearl was still as subtle as a train wreck.

Before she knew what had happened, Garnet had fazed away her clothing, and lifted the leash from Pearl's bony fingers. Giving it a tug, she felt a little tingle as Pearl let a little yelp of excitement.

Pearl turned around, and did the unimaginable. She stuck her rump up in the air, showing off the rubber plug in her tight blue pucker. It had several peach-colored feathers on it that looked like a tail when she swung it around.

 _Wow,_ thought Garnet with a blush and a smile. "Is this... for us?"

"Just the two of us."

"I'm... impressed," said a breathless Garnet as she kneeled behind Pearl, her two appendages beginning to unsheathe.

For a brief moment, she saw a smile creep up Pearl's blushing cheeks. In the light of only the orange Fire Well, the blue blush looked much more organic than magic.

Her appendages began to dampen themselves. They became warm, and began to throb.

Pearl cooed as they slithered around her nether lips, teasing her and lubricating her entrance.

The pastel gem wasted no time, leaning back and shoving both of Garnet's wriggling genitals into her opening.

A moan escaped Garnet's lips. This was too much. Pearl wanted it, and wanted it hard.

Garnet leaned over her pet, and gently nibbled the back of her neck. "Such a nasty little Pearl," she whispered. "You're going to have to work on me."

Pearl panted like the animal she was for Garnet. She began working her body back and forth as Garnet kneeled there, sitting up straight and relishing the feeling of Pearl's soft lily-white ass bumping into her hips over and over.

They remained like that for a time, enjoying the sensations that they had to offer each other. As obvious as it was that Pearl wanted it now, Garnet knew she couldn't let Pearl burn out too quickly. She had gone to all the trouble, it would only be fair to let her enjoy it as long as possible.

As Garnet was beginning to approach her climax, she pulled out, letting a rope of her natural lubricant hang onto Pearl's love button. Pearl turned her head around. "Wha-What? Why did you stop? I-I mean..." She then resumed her animalistic mewling.

Garnet smiled warmly. She gently rubbed Pearl's shoulders and kneaded her back. "Perhaps it wouldn't be fair to make you do all the work."

Under the dim orange light of the Fire Well, Garnet's left tentacle gently prodded at Pearl's tight blue pucker, while the right one began pulling on the plug it had stretched around.

With a wet pop, and a gasp of pleasure from Pearl, the plug was freed.

Garnet then sat back to look at the special prize she'd opened. Pearl's normally airtight and rarely used anus had been stretched out just enough to fit a fingertip.

 _Better make sure she's safe first_ , thought Garnet, bringing her right hand around Pearl's face.

"Come now, pet. Give me a lick," she said softly.

After a giggle from Pearl was heard, Garnet felt a thin pair of lips close around her middle digit.

"Ooh," Garnet shuddered as Pearl's wet little tongue swirled around her finger. She allowed Pearl some slurping before pulling it out. Garnet then gently inserted the wet digit into the little blue entrance to soften it up.

Or perhaps, to tease Pearl.

When Garnet was sure it was perfect, she took it up a notch and rammed both of her dripping, erect tentacles into Pearl's entrance.

"Eek!"Pearl shrieked, wincing from the sudden rush of warmth she felt from the stretch of skin and muscle. She wanted more.

Planting her face on the ground and shoving her rump into the air, she panted as she laughed.

"That's what I like to hear," said Garnet as she got herself going. She grabbed onto Pearl's rear end and began to thrust. Hard.

The rounded walls of Garnet's room echoed with the sounds of carnal pleasure. Yelps, squeaks, growls, gasps and a steady wet smacking sound filled the atmosphere. One may not have recognized the voices initially, but the satisfaction from hearing the two enjoy each other's company, in a setting of security and mutual understanding and comfort was intoxicating in and of itself.

At last, Garnet was ready to _really_ let Pearl have it. She picked up the leash that had fallen to the floor, and tugged at it, roughly.

"Are you my pet?" Garnet asked between her pants, using the leash as leverage for thrusting into Pearl.

Pearl was gasping and squawking rather incoherently at this point, but was sure to respond with a quick "yes" before roaring out a passionate moan.

"Yeah... That's right..." said Garnet, nearly ready to finish. She took the leash in her teeth and leaned back, pulling Pearl on top of her and penetrating her even deeper.

"Eep!" Pearl shrieked, as she could have sworn at that moment that Garnet was prodding at her heart.

They thoroughly enjoyed the new, daring position. The silent, sweet climax went on for an exciting few minutes, each side freezing in their perfect position. Their beautiful harmony.

With a final huff, Garnet pulled out and collapsed to the floor as Pearl nestled between her breasts.

With the sensation of her own warm seed leaking out of Pearl's little blue pucker and the sweet breath on her neck, sleep overcame the two of them, as they felt no need to adjust for comfort.

They were each other's comfort.

* * *

 **Meh. I felt like doing something short and smutty. Don't forget to review!  
-Bucky**


End file.
